The midnight hotel
by cazzette
Summary: Set after The Requiem Ball. Valkyrie chooses to go see shudder. Val/Shudder pairing. rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Mid night hotel

Chapter one

**This is my first fan fiction in a while it will be rated M for the next chapters**

**Val/Shudder pairing. I don't own any rights to these characters.**

It was just not long after the Requiem Ball her and Skulduggery were in the Bentley on their way home. It had been a greet night well before the murder and lord Vile's appearance but she had fun and loved meeting some of the dead there was someone she hadn't seen and that was one she longed to see . She sat silently in the car. Skulduggery was quiet too but she suspected he was having problems about Vile.

The car stopped and Valkyrie got out" Thanks Skulduggery, it was a good night I had fun"

She knew if he had eyebrows they'd be arched.

"You know what I mean it was nice seeing all those people".

"Well yes it was good night Valkyrie, thank you for well you know"

"Don't think of it that's what we do till the end".

"Yes indeed. See you tomorrow try and get some sleep."

He drove off she wanted to tell him about her feelings but she didn't think he'd understand. She checked her watch and cursed her taxi was late, she didn't have that much time left and just like that her taxi came.

She jumped in excitedly

"Where to love?" asked the taxi driver in an alright mood she wasn't drunk looking and she looked like she could pay her fair he was happy.

"Near the end of the woods" she replied.

He looked confused why she would be going to the woods at this time it was nearly midnight, but it wasn't his job to ask questions "The woods it is"

She was relieved when the taxi driver didn't ask questions she was nervous, and didn't know if she could trust her voice she just hoped that this journey wouldn't be a lasted effort and the driver drove on and Valkyrie looked down to check her watch.

She hadn't seen the Bentley pull out and follow them.

Skulduggery wasn't normally this nosy when it came to Valkyrie life and he would have liked to have given her privacy but she was hiding something and not well either. And the last time she had done that she had went to see Nye. His hands gripped the stirring wheel tightly when he thought of Nye pushing down anger. He'd stay away at a length just to make she sure was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The midnight hotel

Chapter two

Valkyrie was nervous what if she was rejected or laughed at her. Well she was about to find out they were there she paid the driver and headed into the woods. The taxi driver left thinking of what a strange girl and wandered if she was nervous because of the car following them. Then he was told he was to go to some club where there girls waiting to be picked up and sighed and drove away. And he forgot all about the girl.

Skulduggery was confused to say the least why she was here. Why would she want to go to the hotel? She wasn't a fugitive and in fact she worked for sanctuary maybe she wanted a break yeah a break make sense but why then did she say she'd met him tomorrow this was indeed a puzzle and that made him smile. He loved nothing more than a puzzle to solve.

There she saw it appear and she smiled. She walked through the door and smiled.

She went up to the reception it was empty, she took a deep breath and rang the bell.

"Ah hello Valkyrie, how can I help you no Skulduggery I see, so I'm guessing it's not business reasons why you're here."

There he was he was beautiful, his skin was so white, his lips because of the paleness of his skin his lips always a deep red. His hair was a black as night. But it was his eyes that stood out the most they were so dark and sparkled. She knew it was as odd as to why she found him attractive but she just did.

"I just wanted somewhere to stay for the night"

"Ah I see well you're in luck we have five rooms available. Hope you're not in any trouble?"

She blushed a deep red and looked down "No I just wanted to see you. You weren't at the ball tonight".

"Ah I see" He now understood and looked at her properly in new eyes. He looked up at her and smiled and her stomach had butterflies. "Well there not really my thing too many people speaking but not really saying anything. Too many drunks ." Though it would have been nice for a catch up with the holly ghastly, Ravel and of course skull."

"Dex was there too he said hi"

Shudder was confused she had met Dex yet here she stood "Well that is a shame I missed the grand adventurer".

"Well here is your key; do you want me to take you to your room?"

She smiled a big smile and replied yes.

"Have you any luggage?"

Only my coat she replied which she had deliberately kept on the dress she wore would have maxim affect.

She undid the buttons slowly and carefully biting her lip looking at Anton. She turned her back to him and slowly let it slide off, Anton was speechless she had a backless dress and stopped right at the back and then came out at the bottom really showing of her figure and her ass, he realised his mouth was open and she turned around and his jaw dropped again, her chest was showing tightly and her toned stomach was highlighted he'd never seen her dressed like this before she was beautiful.

Valkyrie smiled she had him and she knew it. "So my room"

Shudder smiled and said "yes of course right this way"

He took her to the top floor the only room on this floor.

She opened the door and said wow.


	3. Chapter 3

**The midnight hotel.**

**Hey I forget to say this Valkyrie is in her 20's I don't own skulduggery or any of his characters. Any notes or feedback would be great ta. Rated m very strong content does not read if you're under 16. **

The room was huge he had taken all the other rooms away and here lay a suite, all neutral colours. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The room radiated class and then she saw it a four poster bed. It had dark wood and red curtain draping down. It was all to over whelming.

Anton wasn't easily nervous but he wasn't sure if he had misread signs. He liked things to be clear and simple but he could understand why Valkyrie was nervous I mean she was best friends with skulduggery pleasant for god sakes. But when he saw her expression when she walked in he could see she was impressed. He turned and looked at her.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Shudder its beautiful I couldn't possibly afford it-"

"If you don't mind but take it as a graduate for saving the world, it rarely gets used sometimes people like to travel in style or quick weddings and so they come here for the honeymoon , but no one has used it in about 60 years."

"Oh" was all about Valkyrie managed to say. "Thanks".

"Like I said pleasure all mine now if you excuse me. I shall wake you when we get back to Ireland".

Shudder heisted but didn't know what else to do and headed back to the door. "Night, Val. I'll wake you in the morning."

Valkyrie was gutted he was leaving and then all this would have been for nothing "Shudder wait".

He smiled so he was right about her after all. "Yes". He replied softly and slowly.

"I have a small problem you could help me with"

"Anything said Shudder and he meant that, he was hard and ready but he'd take it slowly if only he could spend more time with her."

"I need help out my dress, I can't find the zip."

Shudder smiled a cocky smile and walked towards her standing tall. He strode ever so closely till he was almost touching her and leant in and whispered so quietly of course. His long slender fingers, were slowly working is way up and down her black velvet dress. He could feel her breathing change pace, and he started to caress her gently. Whispering to her ear "I don't want that beautiful dress ruined now do we". He'd found it and smiled and ever so carefully started to undo her zip.

Valkyrie was already wet, he was unlike Fetcher who was clumsy and eager, and so unlike Caelan with all his words and promises. No shudder liked action and oh was he good at it, the whispers were so teasing there one second gone the next making her want more his hands had found the zip it fell down. His actions gave her the extra confidence she needed and she stepped out of the fallen dress and into Anton Shudder's arms.

She could feel his cock hard against her his body radiating heat.

He leant in and kissed her slowly first he didn't know how experienced she was and he wanted to take it slow or as slow as he could. He pressed against her and she wrapped her arms around him. She pulling his hair scratching back anything to get closer to him, their tongues was now involved licking and swapping feeling his teeth. Shudder pushed away panting.

"Valkyrie are you sure you want this I mean have you ever had sex before?"

She didn't want to say but she knew she had to "No I haven't been with any one like that before, but I want this I want us. I want you to be my first.

Anton smiled a wide smile. And continued in kissing her while she undid his top and trousers. He was guiding her to the bed without her realising it. He put her down gently kissing her legs all the way up, she gasping and moans were driving him crazy, but he had to make sure she was ready. He crawled up alongside her and from her ear licked and nibbled working down to her neck sucking and biting without leaving a mark. Valkyrie was mad with lust and every time she tried to make a move he put her back down.

He was at her tits now and my god they were big, round and perfectly perk. He took her bra off throwing off somewhere. And took her hard nipples in his mouth and he sucked them and teased them with the tip of his tongue. Valkyrie had never felt such pleasures and the moaning was getting louder and closer. With one nipple in his mouth and the other in his hand twisting it hard he felt his cock would explode. But the more she moaned the more he kept her waiting.

He was slowly licking and biting his way to her way to her fully toned stomach. There were little scars all signs of the life she choose to lead. He stuck his tongue in her belly button and flicked and continued downwards. He reached her underwear. Valkyrie was begging for it now. He smiled oh how he loved it when they begged. He slowly removed her underwear which was very little and all lace. He put them down. He opened her thighs apart. He felt her tense up.

"Relax Val I'm going to make you so happy. I'm going to make you cum so hard."

He put his mouth there her scent was amazing, he stuck out his tongue and made it stiffen and he licked her pussy.

Valkyrie yelped and thrashed up she had never known anything to feel as good as that.

He kept licking madly and then he flick very slowly around her clit and she couldn't hold on anymore she came. It over came her whole body tensed in the best delight and she screamed out in pure pleasure.

Anton came up to her and she kissed him and she could taste herself which made her wilder with lust, "I want to do you. Now it's your turn"

"Are you sure?" He knew he was big and didn't know if it'd scare her or not."Hell yes she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi sorry for cutting it where I did, again Valkyrie is in her 20s and this rated m for mature content, and therefore no one under 16 should read. I don't own skulduggery. Please feel free to review.**

She leant up and started doing what he had done to her. She knew from her pervious boyfriends what they liked, she started kissing his face slowly one at a time then his ear and she whispered to him you like that.

He replied in a grunt and she made her way down to his chest and started to lick his nipples slowly making him grunt. She was enjoying this and was dragging it out with all his long black clothes she never had a chance to appreciate his beautiful body. How muscled he was and his scars from the war. It made her mad with lust.

She saw his happy trail and was giddy she had given head before but from what she could feel he was massive. She was just about to get his boxers off when Anton saying stop. She looked up hurt.

"You don't want me to-"

"Off course I do just thought it'd be easier for you if I sat up.

"Oh" and she smiled so big so Anton's heart skipped a beat. He sat up on the bed and Valkyrie sat on the floor and Anton stripped off his boxers and Valkyrie mouth dropped.

Anton took her head and kissed her hard and long and he parted and grabbed her hair and slowly made her go down. Her face just at his cock and she took it. At first it was just teasing flicks of the tongue around his head. But then she took him she found the right angle and started to bob up and down each time taking a lot more. Anton was going mad he wanted her head to go deeper he wanted to feel the back of her throat so he took his hand and pushed not too far too choke Valkyrie but enough he could be pleased.

Valkyrie was on fire oh my god she could barely breathe she had never had head like this before. This was urgent, lustful.

"Hum for me Val".

Confused about the request but she did it anyway and he started to fuck her mouth hard. He was tensing up he could feel the pressure building and with her humming he lost all control and he came.

Valkyrie had swallowed most of it a little ran down her chin; Anton took it off with his finger and offered it to her she licked it slowly. He picked her up and put her on the bed. She was ready, she was dripping. He kissed her deeply and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes Anton please." She needed a release this had all been too much.

He smiled the smile that made her insides flutter and she bit her lip nervously. His eyes were so intense and then she felt him near her and she felt the pain of his cock break through and she yelped she told herself to relax.

This was new feeling so full with each thrust made her want more and she started pushing against his pushes. She had never known anything to feel so good except when she had been Darquesse. But this was different, this was pure she felt complete. Anton couldn't remember a time when he felt this happy and complete. She was just so tight he hadn't gone all the way in and he was close to coming her panting was music to his ears. Then he felt it her pussy was tightening and she had her eyes closed. And her whole body jerked as she screamed. He was thankful about the sound proof. And with one more thrust and he exploded inside her.

He came out her and went in the bed and hugged her from the back, she turned with a smile and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Anton I love you."

He was shocked he knew he loved her but he couldn't believe she'd said it and he said he loved her too. And with that Valkyrie whole being was filled with happiness and dreamt of her love, her Anton.

Anton couldn't sleep he was so happy but he was also worried how could the relationship go from here how would skulduggery react. He'd fight for sure but he couldn't think that would hurt Valkyrie.


	5. Chapter 5

** The midnight hotel **

** Chapter 5**

**Hi sorry for the long update wanted this to be perfect. Thank you for the reviews well we all know what val and shudder have been up to, but what about the poor Skeleton detective. I own nothing to with skulduggery pleasant. **

**Skulduggery pov.**

He took of his hat and sat in Valkyries seat. Funny how it was now hers, it wasn't a passenger seat anymore it was Val's and god help anyone who adjusted the settings. In the space of a few years of knowing she had very aspect of his life had changed, his house now had a two bedrooms, a proper living room, a kitchen and of course a power shower and toilet. His beloved Bentley was just as much hers as his. Of course he'd never tell her.

He knew there were rumors about how he only kept her were because she was like his daughter; he scoffed at the simple mindless of people. True his heart had melted when she had said "When I grow up I want to be a detective just like you". But it wasn't why he liked her. He loved her because she was so like him he finally met someone where lying wasn't an essential to keep someone. He sighed it'd been one hell of the night. He realised his headlights were on and he switched the engine off.

Why she was here was she running away from him, was she scared or maybe she wanted to talk to shudder. Maybe it was to do with the dead men? He picked up his phone and dialed her number if she didn't answer she was hiding something.

It went straight to voice mail.

"Feck", not to worry it may have died; he'll phone shudder essay he always answered the phone. He typed s on the clicked on the key pad and taped his name.

It rang out what the hell was going on ten minutes if he saw no progress in ten minutes he'd barge in.

It'd been half a minute when he went to open the door when he saw the penthouse light up.

"Oh"

He smiled she was just having a nice treat, I mean she twenty year old women, ball, dancing, fancy hotel room he smiled he had over reacted. She was just treating herself but then he saw the silhouette of Valkyrie and what appeared to be a very masculine man lean in and kiss her.

"Ah"

It wasn't Dex because the muscle weren't that big and the hair was too long. Then he clicked.

"Well that's something" he smiled she finally picked someone wroth her time. Fletcher was okay but he wasn't for her and the vampire he shook his head but Shudder was perfect, he is strong enough to protect her, make her laugh and then there's fact he wouldn't go telling her what to do. He was happy. Shudder had found relationships hard women were nervous of his gist, or didn't like how series he was and of course the traveling. He hoped Val wasn't playing with him, he laughed like she would. He looked up at his friends and then saw what appeared to be clothes being thrown about. He was happy for them but sitting here in the dark watching through the window was just inappropriate so he took his hat and drove home smiling.

He was going to have a little fun tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

** The midnight hotel **

** Chapter six **

**Skulduggery's little bit of fun. Hope this is okay not sure if it works I thought I'd try to bring some humour in, then the story will go back on track. I should explain I started writing this because of LSDM I wanted more shudder in my life and this is how I'm doing that. Eh hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome. A big thank you to those who already have made this more helpful knowing it's liked. P.S I don't own anything to do with the skulduggery pleasant series .**

Valkyrie woke up to splitting sun and birds chirping she couldn't help but smile. She'd done it. After the zombie horde and little visits and even some combat practice she had fallen for Shudder. She was a little score between the legs but other than that she was euphoric. She sat up and checked the time. Nine! Nine in the morning Skulduggery would be at her house at ten. She coursed under her breath. She wanted to tell him, she so badly wanted to tell him, he was her best friend and she wanted to tell her best friend she had sex. And great sex too not that she was an expert but she remembered how amazing it had been. She had no female friends to tell and she wanted to share this with him. But she was scared of his reaction. Would he be angry or annoyed,? Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts. Speak of the devil.

"Hi".

"Hello, good morning I hope you slept well last night". He smiled knowing full well what she had done last night.

"Yes I slept fine thank you very much."

"Off course you did after a night of strenuous exercise" He was trying very hard from keeping his smile out of the conversation.

"I don't know what you mean" Valkyrie panicking how did he know he couldn't know. _Could he_? No he couldn't.

"Valkyrie we spent half the night trying to kill the death bringer and each other you don't call that strenuous"

"Oh yeah I mean I forgot I mean I didn't forget just Skul I'm just up and confused also I want a lie in so can you pick me up about twelve." She was screwed she knew it how in hell could she have just said I forgot about Vile and Darquesse.

He was enjoying this. This was the most fun he had in a while.

"Ah yes see the reason I called is something popped up and I was phoning to say I will need to go the midnight hotel and ask Shudder if he will keep a look out for a small bearded man with a cane he tried to break into the vault. I know Shudder won't help but it's worth a try anyway. So I was going to say you stay in bed have a rest I'll do this and we'll meet later.

She was panicking now he was coming here. Off all the times for him to need to talk to Shudder. Speaking of which were in god's name was he, no focus you've been quiet for too long speak. Say something, anything.

"I need to pee but sure yeah that's fine."

"Okay a little too much information but good I'll phone you when I've went and spoke to shudder" She hung up and he finally allowed himself to laugh. Though as funny as it was he was curious to why she hadn't told him, even if she had said I'm already here wanted a rest, I'm doing extra training she could have come up with a number of lies and she hadn't. As confusing as it was he was glad she hadn't.

**Shudders pov next **


End file.
